Gankoomon
Base= Gankoomon is a Digimon who acceded to the "Royal Knights" because it is a Holy Knight Digimon. Although it is said to have taken up residence in the southwestern edges of the Digital World, it rarely stays in the same place, so it journeys across the Digital World while going around and putting a stop to unusual phenomena and signs of chaos, taking along the next-generation Hackmon as its companion. Unlike the other Royal Knights who rarely show their faces, it actually steps down and acts, and there are many Digimon it counts as bosom friends. In order to pass on its own title as a Royal Knight to Hackmon, it assigns it rigorous trials, and entrusts Hackmon's training to the Sistermon sisters on the way. Due to its stubborn personality, its dealing with Hackmon in a severe manner is a cruel sort of kindness of wanting it to keep up with the other Royal Knights and become independent. "Hinukamuy", who is emerging from its body, is always there for Gankoomon, and although no words escape its lips, it gets involved without wasting its breath arguing. |-|X-Antibody= By assimilating Hinukamuy into itself, it became a form that further specializes in hand-to-hand combat!! Powers and Stats Tier: 1-C | 1-C '''| '''1-C | High 1-C Name: Gankoomon | Hinukamuy Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless, but appears Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mega level Data Attribute Holy Knight Digimon, Royal Knight, Virus Buster Digimon Powers and Abilities: Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Some of his attacks can also utilize the flames of the Firewall), Electricity Manipulation, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Fire Absorption (Can absorb fire attacks to get stronger), Acausality (Types 1 and 4. Unaffected from the entire Multiverse being reset. The Royal Knights can travel between past, present and future, make changes in history at all moments and be unaffected. Royal Knights exist in the Kernel, within the Yggdrasil System outside the New Digital World, which means they exist outside the past, present and future), Statistics Amplification, Regeneration and Duplication (Mid-High. For Hinukamuy only. As long as a single flame survives, he will regenerate and a new Hinukamuy will be created. Obtained from Meramon), Life Manipulation (Can absorb life force), Flight, Earth Manipulation, Chain Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Has the power to "Delete", erasing a being from existence and sending to the Dark Area, the graveyard of deleted data. Especially used by Virus Busters to remove evil from within a being), Resistance to Existence Erasure, Death Manipulation, Power Nullification and Absolute Zero. |-|X-Antibody= All previous abilities amplified, Regeneration + Duplication (Mid-High. Same regeneration mentioned above, but now applies to Gankoomon himself), Durability Negation, Stronger Resistance to Power Nullification and Existence Erasure (Can resist Yggdrasil's Program X). Attack Potency: Complex Multiverse level (Comparable to other members of the Royal Knights. Using its power it was able to prevent the collapse of a dimension that transcended space-time and whose explosion would be able to cover the entire Digital and Real Worlds) | Complex Multiverse level (Should be on par with Gankoomon) | Complex Multiverse level (Official data states that "when its power awakens, there couldn't exist any kind of Digimon to be recognized as a rival... Meaning it's superior to his previous form to a Unknown extent) | High Complex Multiverse level (Superior to Jesmon, who, with the aid of UlforceVeedramon, Gallantmon and Magnamon, managed to fend Examon, a Digimon so powerful that even Omegamon admitted that he surpassed him in raw strength) Speed: Immeasurable (Comparable to his fellow Knights) | Immeasurable (Comparable to Gankoomon) | Immmeasurable (Said that no Digimon could be considered its equal) | Immeasurable (Comparable to Omegamon and Alphamon) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable via power-scaling | Likely Immeasurable | Likely Immeasurable (Said to be so powerful, that no Digimon could be consider his equal) | Immeasurable (Superior to Yuugo Kamishiro) Striking Strength: Complex Multiversal | Complex Multiversal | Complex Multiversal | High Complex Multiversal Durability: Complex Multiverse level (Scaling to other Royal Knights) | Complex Multiverse level (Should be comparable with Gankoomon) | Complex Multiverse level | High Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely High Range: Standard melee range with most attacks, Planetary for his ranged attacks. Standard Equipment: Hinukamuy, a separate Digimon that is symbiotically linked with Gankoomon's body and is thus at this beck and call, sometimes doing most of the fighting for him. Despite its power, it is only a Champion-level Digimon. It is stated that no Digimon will be able to rival it once it reaches its maximum potential. Intelligence: Master of hand to hand combat and an experienced Royal Knight. Can hack into almost any device due to possessing the highest level of security clearance and is knowledgeable of worldly matters compared to most of the other Royal Knights due to his travels. A competent if strict teacher, he trained Huckmon who would eventually become the Royal Knight Jesmon. Weaknesses: Water based skills and Virus Digimon. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Overwrite:' All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. *'Tekken Seisai' ("Striking With Fists"): Strikes with all its strength at anyone and everyone who talks back to it. *'Jishin! Kaminari! Kaji! Oyaji!' ("Earthquake! Lightning! Fire! Father!" or "Quake! Blast! Fire! Father!): Hinukamuy looses heaven's punishment at Gankoomon's harsh words. This is based on the traditional Japanese concept that the anger of one's father should be as terrifying as any natural disaster. * Chabudai Gaeshi("Flipping Table In Anger"): Flips the ground as if it was a chabudai made of Chrome Digizoid, with the flipped ground becoming as hard as Chrome Digizoid. * Acceleration Boost: Doubles the power of his next attack. * Attack Charge Field: Boost his and his allies Attack Potency. * Burning Fist/Roaring Flame/Fireball: '''Flares up its arms and either punches the opponent or throws one or more fireballs. In Digimon Masters, flares up its entire body to burn the opponent. Has a small (30%) chance to raise its Attack Potency. * '''Magma Bomb/Magma Blast: Emits magma rocks that rain upon its opponents, or throws one large, explosive rock. *'Heat Wave:' Unleashes a wave of flames. *'Heat Knuckle:' Punches the enemy, sending heat through them. *'Guren no Honō/Crimson Flame:' Shoots fireballs at the opponent. *'Attack Charge:' Boosts his Attack Potency by 10%. Can stack. *'Heavy Metal Fire/Metal Fireball': Launches a destructive ball of melted metal from its mouth. Alternatively, it fires blue fire mixed with liquid metal so that it clings to an opponent. Has a small (30%) chance to raise its durability. *'Heat Chain/Chain of Pain/Flame Chain': Uses one of the chains on its body as a whip. *'Heat Chain Midareuchi (Random Pounding)/Blazing Iron Whip': Uses many chains as whips. *'Comet Hammer:' Hits the foe with a rain of large boulders. *'Speed Break: '''Lower one of his opponent's Speed by 10%. Can stack. *'Physical Drain:' Drains the opponent's life force. '''Gankoomon X' *'Ultimate-Battle-Technique Tengyouken (Heaven Seeking Fist):' A flawless uppercut driven by an intense ki-atari generated from its body, which has assimilated with Hinukamuy, ignoring all of the opponent's abilities, parrying, and defending. The opponent cannot evade this technique regardless of how powerful they are. Key: Databook | Hinukamuy | Hinukamuy Full Potential | Gankoomon (Cyber Sleuth) Note: Gankoomon and Hinukamuy are together at all times and despite being technically separate Digimon they should be treated as one fighter. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Royal Knights (Digimon) Category:Final Bosses Category:Game Bosses Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Game Characters Category:Monsters Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Life Users Category:Information Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Guardians Category:Knights Category:Good Characters Category:Teachers Category:Law Users Category:Holy Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Purification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:X-Antibody Digimon Category:Tier 1